


A Start

by missmaddie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, racism mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For idonwanttheworld-iwantmalec on tumblr who asked if work ever got in the way of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Start

Based on this post http://running-circles-around-superman.tumblr.com/post/127057323655/malec-and-22

"How dare you! They're my friends!" Magnus screams, slamming the door of their loft. Blue sparks shot from his finger tips, fizzing themselves out in the air. 

"I asked a question! I'm supposed to hold up the accords! I'm doing my job!" 

"You're not on duty!"

"Holding up the accords doesn't have hours!"

Magnus let out a sharp laugh. "I was there when they wrote the damn accords! I'd like to see what section "interrogate vampires as obviously as possible and branish garlic sticks at them" is under!"

"You hang out around these suspicious people and it worries me! And I wasn't branishing anything!"

"Mikah had burns on his Adam's apple Alec!" He sat down on the arm of the couch, and paused. Silence stretches and Alec carefully takes a step closer to Magnus. Was their fight over?

"What do you mean, suspicious people?" Magnus asks, softly. He looks up at Alec, his face guarded. Alec swallows. He knows a trap when he sees one. 

"I just mean, they're vampires, Magnus. I don't want you getting involved in anything-"

"Why do you assume they're involved? Or will try and pursuade me? You meant suspicious like downworlders, didn't you?"

"Magnus-"

"No! I'm right, aren't I? You look at us and see fucking dogs, don't you? Just waiting for us to puss on the couch so you can kill us!"

Hurt marred Alec's features. "I would never hurt you, Magnus, you know that!" 

"But you'd hurt Camille. And Raphael. Ragnor or Catarina. I'm no different then them."

Alec searches for the right words. He didn't want to fight. 

"You're different, Magnus. You're one of the good ones." 

If it was possible, Magnus got angrier. "Good ones?" 

"Get out." Magnus didn't look back at Alec, who was trying to figure out what he had said wrong. 

"What?"

"Get out. And don't kill any Vampires on the way. I hope you can contain yourself." 

"That's not fair!" 

"Neither is your 'downworlders are all scum except for the one I'm sleeping with' attitude!" 

"Magnus-"

"I said get out!" 

"I'm not leaving until you tell me how to fix this! I don't know what I've done wrong!"

Magnus turns to him suddenly, both his hands blue. "Get out! I won't ask again!" 

Alec flinched, eyes wide. "Magnus," he held his hands up in surrender. 

"You don't know what you've done wrong? If it was any downworlder but me screaming at you, you'd have called Blondie for back up! You'd be wrestling me to the ground!" 

"I love you."

"But my people, my friends, can't have dinner without being assaulted with wheat products!" 

"It's not like they aren't like that with us! You remember that werewolf on our first date!" 

"Because you used to hunt them for sport!" 

Without a word, Magnus waves his hand and opens the door. 

"Leave or I'll make you." 

Alec slams the door behind him, calling Jace as he left the apartment. 

That night, Clary and Simon pull up several articles for the parabatai. "Systemic oppression." "Why reverse racism isn't real and you're an idiot." "How to stop being an inbred racist" 

It's a start.


End file.
